The present invention relates generally to light sources and their methods of operation and formation and, more particularly, to a method and system for providing a durable and reliable light source. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a light source for use in providing exterior lighting from structures such as the exterior structure of aircraft or other vehicles. The present invention has particular application in providing indication, signaling, marking, and illumination lighting for vehicles, while avoiding the need for exterior lenses or other exterior structures or components.
(U/VTR) Exterior aircraft lighting systems pose some unique challenges for producers of lighting that must comply with military and federal aircraft lighting requirements. Limitations associated with prior art systems that include a lens configuration relate to the durability of the lens materials. Conventional lens materials for aircraft are resistant to cleaning at the beginning of their lifetime but can be adversely and cumulatively affected by sand and incorrectly performed abrasive cleaning.
Another consideration for aircraft navigation lights encompasses maintenance actions such as bulb replacement. Frequent removal and replacement of conventional light fixtures and integration materials are unacceptable from cost and readiness viewpoints.
There is the need, therefore, for a method and system for exterior vehicle lighting surfaces that are smooth and continuous.
There is a further need for a method and system for an improved lighting system permitting the highest design and fabrication standards to be employed while integrating the light fixture into the airframe or test body.
There is also the need for a method and system for integrating a light fixture that is highly durable in normal use in exterior lighting.
The present invention provides an exterior lighting method and system for vehicles, including aircraft usable in military scenarios. The present invention provides an exterior skin for a vehicle that includes angularly distributed, individual, fiber-optic elements formed into the exterior skin of a composite, metal, or other material matrix, that eliminates or substantially reduces limitations and problems relating to known methods and systems for providing the exterior lighting functions for vehicles.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle exterior lighting system for transmitting light through a structural material. The vehicle exterior lighting system includes a central light source for providing optical energy of a desired luminescence. A plurality of optical channels of the lighting system transmit the optical energy and are formed from an optically conductive material. The optically conductive material associates through the outer skin of the structural material. The optical channels include terminating ends of the optically conductive material and are essentially flush with the outer skin of the structural material. This permits transmitting the optical energy through the structural material. The invention also includes means for transmitting the optical energy from the central light source to the optical channels. This allows the optical channels to distribute the optical energy from the structural material in the desired directions and at desired intensity levels.
The present invention may be made by applying several conventional manufacturing methods, including die casting, electroless plating, electroforming, and powder metal techniques.
The present invention takes advantage of conical spreading of light through the use of surface-terminated fiber optics. to project light into a large solid angle of field coverage from the exterior skin of an object for providing appropriately distributed light for a variety of applications such as military aircraft. With the present invention, light pipes and fiber optics transport light from centrally located, easily accessible light sources, such as light bulbs, laser-emitting diodes, or various laser devices, to the distribution elements mounted on the outer mold line of the platform. This also has the benefit of reducing the life cycle costs by combining fiber optics and light pipe technology with durable surface features.
A further advantage of the system obtainable because of the present invention is the extreme durability of the skin-mounted unit and the ease of replacing the readily accessible light sources. Low life cycle cost is also a major benefit of the system of the present invention. The low risk associated with the present invention and its methods of production enable integrating the present invention into all current and future product development programs requiring exterior lighting.
One of the main benefits is the durability of a lighting system employing the concepts of the present invention. Such a system possesses the durability equivalent to or superior to that of the exterior composite materials that form the vehicle skin. Fibers terminate at the skin and are cast and terminated in a bundle behind the skin.
The present invention provides an exterior lighting system that is essentially impervious to rain erosion. Prior art lens coatings such as ITO typically degrade from rain erosion. With the present invention, there is no ITO coating required, so no coating rain erosion can occur.
For non-military applications, the present invention provides a novel approach to lighting applications such as interior lighting panels, durable exterior automobile lighting, and retail signage. An interesting application may be to cast license plates into alphanumeric shapes for easy recognition.